Turbochargers are typically used to increase the power output of an internal combustion engine such as in an automobile or other vehicle. A conventional turbocharger includes a turbine and a compressor. The turbine is rotatably driven by the exhaust gas from the engine. A shaft connects the turbine to the compressor and thereby rotates the compressor. As the compressor rotates, it compresses air that is then delivered to the engine as intake air. The increase in pressure of the intake air increases the power output of the engine. In a typical turbocharger for an internal combustion engine of an automobile, the compressor is a centrifugal compressor, i.e., air enters the compressor in a generally axial direction and exits the compressor in a generally radial direction.
Compressor surge refers to a generally undesirable operating condition in which the flow begins to separate on the compressor blades because of excessive incidence angle. Surge typically occurs when the compressor is operated with a relatively high pressure ratio and with low flow therethrough. For example, compressor surge can occur when the engine is operating at high load or torque and low engine speed, or when the engine is operating at a low engine speed with a high rate of exhaust gas recirculation from the engine exhaust side to the intake side. Compressor surge can also occur when a relatively high specific power output, e.g., more than about 70 to 80 kilowatts per liter, is required of an engine with an electrically assisted turbocharger. Additionally, surge can occur when a quick compressor response is required using an electrically assisted turbocharger and/or variable nozzle turbine (VNT) turbocharger, or when the engine is suddenly decelerated, e.g., if the throttle valve is closed while shifting between gears.
As a result of any of the foregoing operating conditions, the compressor can surge as the axial component of absolute flow velocity entering the compressor is low in comparison to the blade tip speed in the tangential direction, thus resulting in the blades of the compressor operating at a high incidence angle, which leads to flow separation and/or stalling of the blades. Compressor surge can cause severe aerodynamic fluctuation in the compressor, increase the noise of the compressor, and reduce the efficiency of the compressor. In some cases, compressor surge can result in damage to the engine or its intake pipe system.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved apparatus and method for providing compressed gas, such as in a turbocharger, while reducing the occurrence of compressor surge. In some cases, the prevention of compressor surge can expand the useful operating range of the compressor.